


At Last

by SpiritDragon11



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritDragon11/pseuds/SpiritDragon11
Summary: I’m new to this to world of fan art and fan fiction and I am blown away by this treasure that I have found this summer. Reading so many amazing and touching pieces of fiction and seeing all these beautiful art works, that many of you have put out there, has been transformational to say the least. The sense of joy and happiness that all of you have created through your work has effected so many aspects of my life and I’ve had so many great insights that ultimately lead me to believe that magic is real and you all have been using it so masterfully (no worries your secret is safe with me!). I have not commented on any of your work yet, because English is not my first language and I feel very uncomfortable posting online and putting myself out there like this, but I have felt very inspired by all of you and my deep desire for me to thank you is ultimately stronger than what ever has been holding me back so far. So thank you all very much for the  obvious love that you have for the characters and for writing. It is very powerful and touched me deeply. Here is my own contribution and I hope I can return the favor of bringing you some joy, before I retreat back into my dragon cave.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lao_paperman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/gifts), [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/gifts), [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts), [kickflaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickflaw/gifts), [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts), [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts), [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/gifts), [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/gifts).

> I’m new to this to world of fan art and fan fiction and I am blown away by this treasure that I have found this summer. Reading so many amazing and touching pieces of fiction and seeing all these beautiful art works, that many of you have put out there, has been transformational to say the least. The sense of joy and happiness that all of you have created through your work has effected so many aspects of my life and I’ve had so many great insights that ultimately lead me to believe that magic is real and you all have been using it so masterfully (no worries your secret is safe with me!). I have not commented on any of your work yet, because English is not my first language and I feel very uncomfortable posting online and putting myself out there like this, but I have felt very inspired by all of you and my deep desire for me to thank you is ultimately stronger than what ever has been holding me back so far. So thank you all very much for the obvious love that you have for the characters and for writing. It is very powerful and touched me deeply. Here is my own contribution and I hope I can return the favor of bringing you some joy, before I retreat back into my dragon cave.

At Last...

...My Love Has Come Along. My Lonely Days Are Over And Life Is Like A Song.

-Etta James


End file.
